Take Care of Her
by Dragon Eye Girl
Summary: Starling gives Aerrow a mission to take care of someone for her. What no one knows is the person has something the Cyclonians want to defeat the Storm Hawks. Small AerrowxPiper in later chapters. R&R! Man, am I bad at making the summary part.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, my second Storm Hawks fanfic. I'm really expanding my horizens. P

I don't own Storm Hawks (it'd be so cool if I did though. Wouldn't it be cool?! ))

Enjoy and lots of reviews!

* * *

Aboard the Condor, Piper stormed through the ship, furious as she held a fading yellow crystal. Entering the dock, she saw the person she was after. "Finn! Why'd you go and drain my Solaris crystal?!...Again?!" she screeched. 

"Hey, a guy's got to work on his tan." Shrugged Finn.

"Oh, I am gonna kill you!" screamed Piper as she tossed the crystal out of her hand and began to race after Finn.

"Hmm. Very interesting." A familiar feminine voice commented and everyone stopped what they were doing.

By the door, Starling was looking at them, a questioning look on her face and Piper laughed weakly. "Oh, uh, Starling. It's great to see you again." Piper greeted, her cheeks a bright red.

"Yes. It's amazing to see you again to Storm Hawks. Aerrow. I have a matter that I need to discuss with you...alone." explained Starling as everyone leaned in to hear what she had to say.

"Guys. It's alright." Aerrow reassured him and he and Starling walked away from the group.

Standing in a hallway, Starling began, "I have a mission I need you to do for me. I need you to protect my niece. Master Cyclonis has caught wind of her and has the Dark Ace looking over all of Atmos for her."

"What? Why can't you protect her?" Aerrow questioned.

"I would, but Master Cyclonis is keeping me under watch. I need someone to get her while I draw the Cyclonians away. Then, you'll have to keep her safe."

"Where's your sister?"

"My older sister, she was a Sky Knight too. We split the leadership of the Interceptors between us. I was on a mission and she was in charge when the Raptors came and took us down. She was dead when I got to her and she managed to pass me this note on where she had left her daughter. So, I went and found her. I hid her each time I had to go on a mission. Now, it's too risky for me to watch her or go to her. If you go and get her, you'll be able to protect her better than me."

"What's so special about this kid? Why would Master Cyclonis and the Dark Ace bother going after her?"

"It's all in this letter." Starling answered and passed him a faded yellow envelope.

"Okay. I'll go get her. What about you?" replied Aerrow.

"I'll try to distract the Cyclonians long enough for you to go get her. She's on Terra Mesa." Starling informed and she leapt onto her Slip-Wing Fighter Ultra. "I also have a location that you would check out. Also, her name is Serenity."

"We will Starling. We will." Promised Aerrow and Starling smiled as she drove her ride over the edge.

A pair of wings opened and she soared away, leaving Aerrow staring at the envelope in his hand. Opening the envelope, Aerrow leaned against his ride as he looked at the letter inside. In elegant script read:

Aerrow. This is everything that my sister told me about her daughter in her exact words. Starling Take care of my daughter. Train her so she can be a Sky Knight. Serenity has powers, like I had. I don't know her complete powers, but I know she does have telekinesis. Keep my daughter safe from her father. Dark Ace doesn't know that she's his daughter. Keep it that way. If he finds out, he will stop at nothing to get her. She is very powerful. Keep her safe. It was great being your sister and you are one of the most amazing Sky Knights I've ever encountered. Keep flying. Keep this a secret. Love from Mandragona.

Another piece of paper fell out of his heads and it was a clear map with one location marked in bright red ink. Stuffing the letter into his ride, he rushed back to the dock. "So, what'd Starling want? Does she have a mission for us?! What did she want?!" Piper eagerly interrogated.

"We have to get to Terra Mesa as fast as possible." Aerrow told them.

"Oh, this is only going to end in doom and suffering. Let our end be quick and painless." Stork sighed as he steered the Condor in the direction of the Terra of the lost Interceptors squadron.

"So, uh, what are we going there for?" Junko interrogated.

"Guys. Just trust me on this. I know what I'm doing." Aerrow silenced as he stared ahead of them, a determined look on his face. He passed the map to Piper. "Piper. See if you can figure out where that is. That's where we have to go."

"Aerrow? What'd Starling tell you?" Piper asked.

"It's nothing. Can you figure out where that is?" Aerrow repeated.

"Uh, yeah. I could...I guess." Piper mumbled.

"I knew you could Piper! You are awesome!" Aerrow complimented and Piper pouted as she began to look at the map.

"Oh, we are going to meet our finish, and let it be quick ad painless, cause for us, it's doom, doom, doom, doom, doom!" Stork remarked as he sharply turned the Condor.

Finn questioned, "Dude. Could you be a little less oh-we're-gonna-meet-our-doom and more of your sense of adventure."

"Oh, after being with you...you eventually lose it." Stork sneered.

Moments later, Piper reported, "Um, I figured out where that is. It's on the east side."

"Good job Piper!" Aerrow added.

"Uh, Dude. Are you okay? You seem...different." pointed out Finn.

Aerrow scoffed, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I'm just saying...you seem different from before you saw Starling. Did she zap you with something?" Finn repeated.

Remembering what he read in the letter, he answered, "Uh, no. She kinda told me we had to go to Terra Mesa and she gave me this map."

"Why didn't she go?" wondered Junko.

"Starling couldn't go because...because...something came up..." Aerrow replied.

Seeing that they wouldn't be able to get anymore information out of their Sky Knight and leader, the Storm Hawks were silent on the rest of the way to Terra Mesa.

* * *

Okay, this isn't one of my best chapters, but hey. It still works! P 

Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Here. I've updated for you. Man, school's starting tomorrow!

I don't own Storm Hawks (but that'd be so cool wouldn't it)

R&R!

Enjoy!

* * *

Landing relatively smooth on the terra, Radarr leapt onto Aerrow's shoulders as the young Sky Knight continued to stare straight ahead of him. "Stork. Stay aboard the Condor. Everyone else. Come with me." Aerrow ordered and he began to walk to the hatchet. 

"Something's bothering Aerrow and it's got him worried. I can tell." Diagnosed Piper.

"He's leading us to our doom. Soon, we'll all be history. And I'll get to have all of your stuff." Stork predicted with a grin.

Finn reminded, "Dude. You have to be more positive in life."

In the docking area, Radarr leapt off Aerrow's shoulders and into his cockpit. Seeing the paper, he pulled it out and Aerrow's emerald green eyes widened. "Radarr! Give that back!" demanded Aerrow. Giving Aerrow a look, he reluctantly passed the paper to him. "Radarr. No one can see this! Pretend that this was never here and that you never saw it!"

"What was never here?" Piper asked as the rest of his squadron entered the area and Aerrow hid the paper behind his back.

"What? No. Nothing that I wouldn't tell Radarr to forget. No. There's nothing. No. Did I say there was something? I said that? No. There's nothing." Covered Aerrow and received several suspicious looks.

Pouting from her question not being answered properly, the rest of the Storm Hawks jumped onto their rides. Letting out a deep breath, Aerrow got onto his ride and hid the paper in his saddle again. The hatchet opened and the five of them raced out of the Condor onto the grass ground of Terra Mesa.

* * *

Piper rode in front of them and they began through trees and bushes as they followed her. Riding up a hill, they skidded to a stop and leapt off as they each of them grew shocked faces of the scene in front of them. Finn questioned, "Whoa. What happened here?" 

"I dunno, but whatever it was, it was intense." Aerrow replied, never taking his eyes of the sight in front of him.

A small shack was standing in front of them, the walls crumbling from attacks to its exterior. Cautiously, they walked inside the building and the interior was just as bad. There were several objects thrown around the room and many things were broken. "Well, whatever happened here, whoever lived here didn't go down without a fight." Piper informed.

Seeing a piece of ripped paper, Finn picked it up and read, "Serenity will be found under a bush in the far east. What does that mean?"

Feeling a small patch of colored dust, Piper proclaimed, "Hey. There's some crystal dust here." She saw a glint under the floorboards. "Hey. There's something under here. Junko. Help me."

Slamming his fists together, green energy pulsed from Junko's hands and he effortlessly moved the floorboards out of the way. Crawling into it, everyone waited for Piper to show a sign that it was safe down there. "Hey! There's some really rare crystals here! And they're really powerful!" she called.

"Toss as many as you can up here! We'll pack them!" responded Aerrow and he caught an electric blue crystal.

Slowly, more crystals were tossed up to them and Piper crawled out of the hole. Hearing a slight noise, Finn advised, "Uh, maybe we should get out of here."

Racing out, they watched as the building they were in moments ago collapsed. Aerrow questioned, "Piper. Can you tell which way the far east is?"

"Sure. We just go straight. Why?" answered Piper.

"We're gonna go check it out. That piece of paper was right in plain view. Maybe it was meant for us to find." Suggested Aerrow. He clicked a button on his ride. "Aerrow to Stork. Come in Stork. Can you give us a lift? We're at this pile of rubble."

"Sorry Man. I'm stuck here. I got a bunch of Cyclonains over top. If you want the Condor to be toast, well then I'll move." Replied Stork.

"Well, thanks anyway Stork." Aerrow thanked and they all got onto their rides. He looked at the sky. He thought, "Starling. Are you gonna be able to get them away long enough?"

* * *

Over the trees, Starling became face to face with Dark Ace. "Where is she?!" he demanded. 

"Why should I tell you?" she remarked.

"If you feel like meeting your end..." Dark Ace trailed off and sped towards her.

Moving out of his way, Starling leapt off her ride and onto the back of his Talon Switchblade Elite. Leaping out of his cockpit, he took out his energy blade as she took out her energy nunchucks. Blocking an attack from him, she kicked him back. Stumbling to the edge of his ride, Dark Ace barely regained his balanced. Both of them leapt into the air and each of them preformed their Sky Knight move. The attacks collided, causing a large force to move Dark Ace back to the edge and Starling falling off the ride. Falling, she was soon back on top of her ride. Thinking hard, she yelled, "If you want her, I'll tell you...if you can catch me!"

Zooming away, she turned around to see all of the Cyclonians following her. At least Aerrow wouldn't have Cyclonian trouble. Now, all she had to do was try to keep herself out of the clutches of the Cyclonians.

* * *

Once again racing through the trees, Piper looked ahead and reported, "Here we are. The trees of the far east." 

"Okay. Look under all the bushes you can find. When you see something, let us know." Aerrow told them.

"Uh, what exactly are we looking for?" interrogated Finn.

"Anything. Just look for anything." Answered Aerrow as they all leapt off their rides and began to search through the bushes on foot.

Hours later, Aerrow heard a small noise from the bush closest to his foot. Looking underneath it, he saw a baby huddled underneath it, drinking from a bottle. Immediately, he knew that this was Starling's niece, Serenity. She didn't look that much older than two and she was sitting on a rose colored blanket. The little hair she had was a deep reddish color and she froze as she stared at Aerrow. Looking at her eyes, he saw the red iris and the shape of her eyes were exactly the same shape and color as the Dark Ace has. Picking her and the blanket up, her lip trembled as tears began to fill her eyes and Aerrow reassured, "It's alright. I'm here to get you outta here." Then he shouted, "Guys! I found Serenity!"

Gathering in their area where there bikes were, Finn, Piper, and Junko gave surprised looks as they saw Aerrow walk out of the trees holding a baby. "Dude. That is not Serenity. That is a major headache." Finn commented.

"Is this what you were looking for?" Junko asked.

"She's only a baby. Why was she out here? And her name's Serenity? How'd you know all of this?" Piper questioned.

There was a slight noise above them and they looked up to see the Condor over top of them. Opening the hatchet, Aerrow carefully held the baby as their rides tranformed into the flying modes and they soared into the Condor.

* * *

I wonder how Stork is gonna handle having a baby on board the Condor... 

Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Ugh, just had a little too much coffee. Hard to sleep tonight. (I had to. I was nearly falling asleep at a wedding!)

I don't own Storm Hawks

Lots of reviews and enjoy!

* * *

Coming into the air where Stork was waiting for them, the Merb exclaimed, "A baby?! This is why you wanted to come here?! To get a baby?! A noisy annoying baby!" 

"Actually, she hasn't made a sound since I picked her up. I don't even know if she can talk." Aerrow answered with a shrug.

Taking Serenity from Aerrow, Piper cooed, "Aren't you a little cutie!"

Giving a giggle, Serenity smiled at Piper. "So much for not making a sound theory." Finn remarked.

"She's just a little baby. How hard can it be to take care of her?" Junko stated.

"Not really hard. She's really quiet. Piper just got her laughing." Pointed out Aerrow.

"That baby is going to lead us to doom." Stork predicted.

Piper scolded, "Stork! What's so bad with having this little girl around? I think it'd make a great change for us. Well, for me at least. I'll have another girl around."

"I guess she'll be okay. As long as she doesn't interrupt with my beauty sleep. I still have to be the handsome one in the Storm Hawks." Concluded Finn.

"Oh Finn. Just try holding her. She's so light!" Piper sighed as she passed the baby girl to Finn.

"She's not that bad. Let's give her a chance." Aerrow suggested.

Finn decided, "Okay. This baby's not so bad." Serenity pouted. "Uh, you can have her back. I don't think that she likes me...even though there's nothing to hate about me."

Taking Serenity, Aerrow gave a small smile at the baby girl. "Oh, stop hogging her Aerrow!" Piper remarked and she took Serenity into her arms.

Opening her mouth, Serenity squeaked, "Mama!"

"Aww! Did you hear that?! She thinks that I'm her Mom!" Piper exclaimed. "Now we are so keeping her here forever!"

"She's going to be annoying, get in the way of my piloting, and we'll all crash and meet our doom. Let our end be quick and painless." Stork droned.

"Stork! That's a rude thing to say! Especially in front of Serenity!" Piper scolded again.

Junko remarked, "Uh, Piper. Are you okay? You seem a little bit possessive with that baby."

"Here. I'm taking her." Aerrow cautiously told her and scooped Serenity into his arms.

"Make sure you're holding her properly! And mind her head!" snarled Piper.

Once again, Serenity squeaked, "Dada!"

Blushing, Aerrow gave a weak smile at the baby. "That baby is seriously confused about her parents. Who are her parents anyway?" Finn interrogated.

"Who cares?! She's gonna stay here! After all, she's not safe with parents that abandoned her!" answered Piper.

Getting restless in Aerrow's arms, he set Serenity down. Crawling to the nearest object closest to her, Serenity shakily pulled herself up. Clumsily, she walked back to the group and held onto Aerrow's leg for support. Radarr came close to her and she reached out to him. Giving a look, Radarr went away from her. "Well, I guess we kinda underestimated her." remarked Aerrow.

"That's even worse! Now that baby will lead us to our slow and painful doom!" repeated Stork.

"Stork! That's the most ridiculous thing that I've ever heard!" Piper scolded once again.

So, what's so special about her?" questioned Finn.

"I'm not too sure." Answered Aerrow.

Again, Serenity pouted, apparently insulted from these attacks on her. Looking at a wrench, her eyes glowed a gold color and the wrench lifted into the air. Then, she looked back at Finn and the wrench followed her gaze. Hitting Finn's head, the rest of the Storm Hawks were unable to hold back a wave of laughter. Falling down, Serenity sat beside Aerrow's foot, clapping her hands and she giggled. "Oh, that's very funny. Go pick on the handsome guy. You're just jealous about the attention." Huffed Finn as he rubbed his head.

"I'm off diaper duty!" the four boys chorused and Radarr tapped his nose in agreement.

"Fine. Be a bunch of wussies. It's not like changing a diaper is a dreaded and horrible task." Piper scoffed and she picked up Serenity.

"If see wakes me up-" started Finn.

Serenity gave a small yawn as she curled up in Piper's arms and the navigation and tactics officer in the Storm Hawks left the boys staring at her. "C'mon. You gotta admit she's cute. She could be handy around here." Aerrow pointed out.

"Dude. I'll never be able to understand girls. Especially like Piper. Give them a baby and they're on a different Terra!" Finn commented.

"Can we keep her?" Junko asked.

Aerrow replied, "Of course she's staying with us. She has no where else to go. Besides. She's only about two years old."

"I'll make my will and I'll give it to you right before we reach our slow and painful death." sighed Stork and the Merb went back to steering the Condor away from Terra Mesa.

* * *

Figures. Men jump off when it comes to diaper changing duty. 

Serenity thinks Aerrow and Piper are her parents. Must've been embrassing for them.

Reviews please!


	4. Chapter 4

Just finished first day of school! And it was awesome:)

Okay, don't own Storm Hawks and probably never will.

R&R and enjoy!

Oh, and make sure you give me plently of reviews!

* * *

In her Cyclonian Tower, Master Cyclonis stared straight ahead as the Dark Ace entered the room. "So? Did you get her?" she coolly asked. 

"Master. The Sky Knight has eluded us, but we still got the information on where she was." started Dark Ace.

"Continue."

"There was an old man that she was hiding with. We managed to catch him."

"What did the old fool say?"

"At first, he was very reluctant, but, forcibly, he told us where she was."

"Where?"

"Hidden in the far east trees in Terra Mesa. We weren't entirely sure that we could trust his information, so we went to that wreck he called his home."

"Destroyed by you of course?"

"Naturally. We saw a trapdoor ripped out of the floor and there were five pairs of footprints. We followed them to a trail of 4 rides. We followed until we stopped in the trees of the Far East. There were five sets of footprints and we each separated, following a different trail."

"And what did you find?"

"The others found nothing. I found this underneath a bush." the Dark Ace explained and held up a ripped piece of rose colored fabric.

Turning around, Master Cyclonis plucked the piece of fabric out of her most trusted minion's hand. "Ugh. I've always hated the color pink. Much too happy. Anyway, this fabric is still warm. You only missed her by moments." concluded Master Cyclonis as she finished examining the fabric and tossed it away from her. "I presume you know who beat you to her?"

"Those pesky Strom Hawks!" Dark Ace growled.

"Actually, in this case, we're really doing nothing wrong. The Storm Hawks are. They stole what was rightfully yours. After all, her mother's dead and her aunt's abandoned her. You're her only blood relative. After all, she is your daughter."

"Yes. I agree with you Master Cyclonis."

"It's actually still quite surprising to me. You didn't know about her until now. How many years has it been again?"

"Two."

"After two years you still didn't know about her."

"Well, her mother was an Interceptor. And was one of the leaders...and a very powerful Sky Knight."

"It is amazing though. You only learned about her from that small conversation I managed to over hear."

"Yes Master."

"And after all of this, we still don't know what her name is. Oh well. You get some or you get none."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Find the Storm Hawks, pay them a visit, and get her." Master Cyclonis instructed. She gave a nasty grin. "Have fun while you're at it."

Giving a malicious smile, Dark Ace responded, "With pleasure Master Cyclonis."

As he began to walk out of the room, Master Cyclonis added, "Oh, and Dark Ace. Don't come back until you have her. I'd hate to see you comeback empty handed."

* * *

In the Cyclonian hatchet, Dark Ace got onto his Talon Switchblade Elite. He still remembered one of the last nights he spent with Mandragora. 

_Lying on a bed under the covers, she had her head resting on his bare chest as he rubbed her bare shoulders with his arm. Giving a pleasured gentle laugh, she cuddled up closer to him. Moving a strand of her deep red hair out of his way, he gently began to nibble on her earlobe. "Stop that. You know it drives me crazy." She playfully whispered. _

"_After I finish with my meal." He answered as he continued to nibble her earlobe. _

_Soon, he moved down to her neck and she gave a satisfied moan. "I love you." She whispered._

"_I love you too." He replied._

_That was one of the rare moments he shown he had human emotions, considering everything that he's done. She brought their lips back together and they passionately kissed._

Instantly, he remembered the night after.

"_You don't understand!" he yelled._

"_No, you don't understand! You said you loved me! You said you've changed! And I fell for it! How could I be so stupid?!" she screamed back._

"_Man-"_

"_I ignored everything that you've done since we got together! And you still decided to work with the Cyclonians! I'm so naive!"_

"_What?! Do you think it's easy for me?!"_

"_I thought you actually cared about me! About all of the time we spent! How could you betray me like that?!" _

"_Look! You don't understand!" he repeated._

"_No. You are going to forget about me, any of the time we had! I never knew you and you never knew me! Good bye forever Dark Ace!" she screeched and left him staring at her as she walked away from him._

Coming back to the current situation, Dark Ace clenched his teeth in anger. Someone was going to pay. "And this time. There's no mercy." He thought to himself as he kicked the ride into gear and flew away from the Cyclonian tower.

* * *

Okay, probably wasn't my best chapter, but that gave what the Cyclonians were doing during this time. 

Yeah, I thought that Dark Ace doesn't show that many human emotions.

I also figured that Master Cyclonis would hate pink because it's too happy. No offense to anyone who likes pink.

Don't forget to give me those reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

Second day of school...no homework:P

I don't own Storm Hawks.

R&R and give a lot of reviews

Enjoy this chap my loyal readers or everyone who reads this story and likes it!

* * *

Looking for Piper, Aerrow saw the brown colored girl in her crystal lab. "Hey, uh, Piper. What'd you do with Serenity?" questioned Aerrow. 

"Oh. I just set her down for a nap. Boy, was she tired. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow." Answered Piper as she picked up a bright lime and electric blue crystal and examined it. "This one is a healing crystal. They are super rare and extremely powerful. I don't know whoever these belonged to got them, but boy, were they lucky. Their whole collection is full of rare ones! From what I've seen, they've got everything except the Aura Crystal and Oracle Stone. It's just so amazing!"

"Well, that's great."

"But the best one is the Immunity Crystal I found. It's the light pink one. It guarantees protection against three attacks. But, after that, it becomes a dud."

"That could be handy."

Hearing a small cry, Piper got off her seat and walked away. Following her, he saw the only female teenager in the group pick up the infant and hold her close to her chest. "Wow. You really like her." remarked Aerrow.

"Oh yeah. It's just great having someone like her around." Piper answered.

Serenity gave a puzzled face as she looked between both of the teenagers. "Did you think it was kinda awkward when, you know, called us her parents?" questioned Aerrow.

Piper laughed, "I thought it was kinda cute!"

"Well, yeah, in case, if you know, if you like that sorta thing like girls do." Mumbled Aerrow as Serenity grew restless in Piper's arms and Piper set her back down to sleep.

Serenity opened her eyes and gave a small yawn as she struggled to sit up. Looking between the two teenager's attempting to avoid each others gaze, she pouted. Staring at them, Serenity's eyes turned a golden color and Piper's dark orange eyes met Aerrow's bright green eyes. "Uh, Piper. There's something that I've...something that I've always wanted to do with you." Started Aerrow and Piper gave a small giggle.

Both teenagers began to lean in closer to each with their head slightly tilted to the side. Placing their lips on each others, Aerrow drew Piper closer into his arms as they began to passionately kiss. Smiling, Serenity's eyes returned to their normal blood red color and she lied back down. Piper and Aerrow had really loved each other, but all they need was a little push and she gave it to them.

* * *

And there is the PiperxAerrow 'ship of the story. Not a real big thing though. 

Hmm. Healing and Immunity Crystals...(thinks of how it would work against Cyclonians) Handy...

Don't forget to give me those reviews. I need them!


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, first week of school finished...and a complete success! And no homework!

Okay, I don't own Storm Hawks

Review and enjoy my loyal fans who like this story. Your apprecation and comments are very important to me so keep them coming.

* * *

Walking behind Serenity as the infant clumsily waddled to the Condor's cockpit, Piper saw Stork with a pair of corks in his ears. "Stork! What is the matter?! She's not making any noise!" informed Piper. 

"What?! I can't hear you?!" the green Merb shouted back.

Shaking her head in disapproval, Finn stared at Serenity who stared boldly back. "So, you think that you can steal the attention from me because you're a baby? Well, let's see you can't beat me!" Finn proclaimed and Serenity gave a small shrug.

Falling onto the floor, her eyes filled with tears and Piper picked her up. "Finn!" screamed Piper. "She could've gotten hurt! The poor little baby! Thanks to you, she would've been hurt!"

Seeing Serenity give a little smirk, Finn protested, "Hey! She cheated! She did that on purpose!"

Ignoring him, Piper whispered to Serenity, "Isn't he such a goof?"

Laughing as an agreement, Stork turned to face them and scoffed. Suddenly, the blue and red sirens began to flash and Stork pulled out his improvise earplugs. Grabbing the periscope, he announced, "We are all about to meet our painful doom due to the bunch of Cyclonians we having tailgating us."

Piper instructed, "Okay, you guys get to your battle stations and I'll get Aerrow. He'll know what to do!"

Rushing out of the cockpit, Piper began to search for Aerrow. Colliding into him, Aerrow asked, "Piper. What is it?"

"Cyclonians! We've got a whole bunch behind us!" answered Piper.

"Where's Dark Ace? Is he out there?"

"I dunno!"

Remembering his promise, Aerrow replied, "Here. Give Serenity to me. I'll hide her away. That way none of the Cyclonians can get her."

"Why would the Cyclonians-" started Piper as she placed Serenity in Aerrow's arms.

Seeing his determined face, Piper blew out a deep breath and rushed to the hatchet. Looking around the room, he found a small cupboard and opened it. Gently pushing Serenity inside, Aerrow apologized, "Sorry Serenity. This is the only place you'll be safe." Serenity's lip trembled and Aerrow gave her the light pink blanket. "I'm sorry Serenity. It's the only way I can keep you safe...and I made a promise and I always keep my promises."

Quietly, he closed the cupboard door, leaving it slightly open for her to see what was going on and quickly raced to the hatch. Swinging onto his ride, he saw Radarr perched in his cockpit and he revved the engine. As the hatchet slowly opened, the Storm Hawks drove out of the Condor and their rides transformed into their flying modes. Separating from the rest of the squadron, Radarr and Aerrow soared through the clouds into the skies. Seeing a pair of Cyclonians closing in behind him, Junko slammed his fists together and the green energy appeared around his hands. Skidding his skimmer to a stop, he stretched out his arms and the two Cyclonians collided into his arms, causing them to fall and deploy their parachutes. On her heliscooter, Piper dodged a red energy beam shot from behind her. Looking in front of her, she saw another Cyclonian Talon come zooming towards her. Smiling, she flew higher in the air as both of the Cyclonian Talons shot and instead, the other shot hit the other Talon. Hearing the familiar noise of a stringed instrument, Piper flew down to Finn. Tossing a bright silver crystal to him, she yelled, "Finn! It's a Bullet Crystal! Shoot it!"

Zooming away, Finn gave a puzzled look and shrugged as he placed the crystal in his crossbow and as Ravess pointed one of her red arrows at him. Both of them shot at each other and Finn's shot broke through her powerful arrow. Shocked as she saw the beam hit her ride, she sighed as her ride broke apart from underneath her. "Chica cha!" exclaimed Finn as he made his hands into a pair of pistols and flew away.

Pointing his weapon at the other Cyclonian Talons near him, he smiled as they met the same fate as Ravess had. Seeing Snipe sneaking up on Junko, Piper picked up a bright yellow crystal and tossed it at Snipe. As the crystal hit the ride, it powered down and exploded, causing Snipe to fly out and deploy his parachute. Still high among the clouds, Aerrow frowned. "Hey. Where's Dark Ace?" he wondered out loud.

* * *

Hiding alongside the edge of the Condor, Dark Ace saw the Storm Hawks soar out of the hatchet. Slowly, it began to close and he somersaulted in at the last minute. Hearing the sound of no alarms being set off, the Dark Ace smiled as he leaned against the wall. He had plenty of time to search with no interference. Sneaking through the hallways, Dark Ace saw a room where a cupboard was slightly open. Entering the room, he pulled back the door, revealing his young daughter. She was still a baby, but he could see the power in her eyes that were exactly the same as his. "There you are. Let's get back to Cyclonia and you can meet Master Cyclonis. After all, she's the one that told me that I'm your father." The Dark Ace told her as he picked her up. 

Serenity's lip trembled continuously as Dark Ace broke down a window and leapt through it. Jumping onto his ride, he pulled out a smoky gray crystal and smiled. Putting it back in the pouch on his leg and holding his daughter tightly and securely in his arm, he flew into the sky. Serenity let out a high-pitched cry and Dark Ace clenched his teeth as the Storm Hawks squadron surrounded him. Grabbing a dark purple crystal from the pouch on his leg, he tossed it at Junko's ride and it exploded. Dodging attacks from Finn's bullet crystal, Dark Ace flipped around and dug through the pouch. Grabbing a silvery black crystal, he tossed it at Finn and Piper shrieked, "Finn! Move out of the way! It's a Tracing Stone!"

"Wha?" Finn started as the stone soared towards him and he started racing away from it.

It tapped the tip of his crossbow and his ride broke apart, causing Finn to deploy his parachute as he began to fall. "You know. I'll admit it. You are pretty good with crystals. See if you can stop this one!" Dark Ace commented to Piper and tossed a bright orange crystal at her.

Trying to move out of the way, the crystal hit her and the gauges on her heliscooter began to go haywire. Laughing, Dark Ace looked in front of him to see Aerrow diving towards him. Pulling up, he continued to laugh as Aerrow faced him. "I thought the Storm Hawks were supposed to be the goody two shoes of the Atmos. Yet, they're the ones committing the crime in this case." He remarked and dodged an attack from Aerrow.

"What do you mean?! You're the one who's kidnapping!" Aerrow shouted back and dodged an attack from Dark Ace.

"I'm not kidnapping. I'm taking my daughter."

"How'd-"

"Aerrow. Why would I waste my valuable time fighting you if I didn't have anything coming out of it?"

"But-"

"But what? Go back to playing your little games. You're still a bunch of kids."

"See, that's where you're wrong." Aerrow fumed and performed his Sky Knight move, the Lightning Claw.

Moving out of it's way, Dark Ace shook his head and finished, "I'd still love to hang around Aerrow, but I've got more pressing matters than you." He took out the smoky gray crystal and tossed it at Aerrow. "Have fun with that one."

Flying away, Aerrow skidded to a stop as the crystal exploded and the air became filled with dark gray smoke. Coughing, he clenched his teeth in frustration and flew back to the Condor.

* * *

Uh oh. The Dark Ace has Serenity with him 

I wonder what's going to happen on the Condor now...

Lots of reviews for me please and thank you!


	7. Chapter 7

Wow! I updated twice in one day:) This is a record for me:P

I don't own the Storm Hawks

Enjoy and my loyal readers, give me some reviews please and thank you.

* * *

Skidding to a stop in the hatchet of the Condor, Aerrow saw the rest of the Storm Hawks glaring at him with their arms crossed and wearing frowns on their faces. "Aerrow! You have got some serious explaining to do!" huffed Piper. 

"What did Dark Ace mean 'his daughter'? Is Serenity really the Dark Ace's daughter?!" asked Finn.

"Uh-" Aerrow started.

"What exactly did Starling tell you to do? Go kidnap the Dark Ace's kid?! And not telling the rest of us what you were doing?!" screeched Piper.

Radarr growled and began to dig through Aerrow's ride and the redheaded Sky Knight's face turned a sickly gray color. "Please Radarr! Don't do it!" pleaded Aerrow, but it was too late.

Popping off of the ride, Radarr was holding the piece of paper and scurried to Piper. Looking down at him, she took the piece of paper and the rest of the Storm Hawks crowded around it. Closing his green eyes, Aerrow braced himself for the explosion. The jig was up and he had to face the music. "Aerrow! How could you keep this a secret from us?! We're your squadron and your friends!" cried Piper.

Aerrow answered, "Guys. I made a promise. I couldn't break it. I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't!"

Cooling down, Piper sighed, "Well, I guess we all would've done the same if we got this letter, but this still doesn't mean that we're cool with it yet. We're still totally mad at you."

"Seems fair enough." decided Aerrow.

Radarr leapt onto Aerrow's shoulders and Finn remarked, "Dude. You can not keep a secret."

"Look who's talking. You told Piper that we were going to have a surprise party for her on her birthday." Aerrow retorted.

"Anyway, I used a couple of those crystals we found. I used a Bullet Crystal and a Drain Stone. The ones Dark Ace used...I have no idea where he got them." Piper informed.

"Well, what were they? Nothing that has a deadly disease. Then you'll have to be tested if you're contaminated." Stork piped up.

"I dunno. They hurt!" Junko told them.

"Well, the one he used on Junko was Destruction Crystal. Obviously he used a Tracing Stone on Finn. For me, he used an Overload Crystal. And that last one he used was a Smoke Screen Crystal. Those ones are all pretty rare and pretty powerful stuff." Piper continued.

"Well, where could he have gotten them?" Aerrow wondered.

"Maybe when that shack fell apart and we were out of it, more crystals fell out from somewhere and Dark Ace got them." suggested Piper.

Junko questioned, "What about Serenity?"

"We're gonna go to Cyclonia and get her back." concluded Aerrow and the Storm Hawks stared at him.

Finn asked, "No, seriously Dude. What are we gonna do?"

Aerrow repeated, "We're gonna go to Cyclonia to get Serenity back and out of the hands of Dark Ace and Master Cyclonis."

Stork interrupted, "And risk our lives to meet our painful doom?"

Aerrow continued, "Guys. You saw that Serenity did have powers. Think of all the power Master Cyclonis and Dark Ace would have. They could totally dominate the Atmos...and we wouldn't be able to overpower it."

Piper pointed out, "He's right."

"Ugh. I'm not going to like this at all." muttered Stork as he began to steer the Condor.

"Next stop...Cyclonia!" Aerrow finished.

* * *

Well, that's a load off of Aerrow's chest. At least the Storm Hawks aren't as mad as they were before at him. 

Let's go to Cyclonia!

Lots of reviews for me please and thank you.


	8. Chapter 8

The Storm Hawks (singing) they're off to see the Dark Ace and Master Cyclonis and rescue Serenity! The powerful Dark Ace and Master Cyclonis of Cyclonia!

I'm not really in the mood to talk about how they used one of Piper's foolproof plans, so we'll just cut to the chase.

Okay, I know you all know this, but me no own the Storm Hawks (I wish I could. I would love it!) :P

Okay loyal readers and people who like this story, give me reviews.

Enjoy and don't forget those reviews

* * *

Entering Master Cyclonis' control room, Dark Ace bowed and showed his daughter to her. Frowning, Serenity's eyes turned gold and she disappeared into a small flame and reappeared behind Dark Ace. Turning around to pick her up, she telekinetically tossed him back from her. Looking at a support beam near her, she ripped a chunk off telekinetically and gazed at Master Cyclonis. Dodging the piece of support that was tossed at to avoid getting hit, Master Cyclonis screeched, "Dark Ace!" 

Staring at his young daughter, the Dark Ace avoided another piece of support thrown telekinetically at him. Taking out her red crystal, Master Cyclonis pointed it at Serenity. Serenity pouted as he eyes glowed a deeper gold and the crystal exploded. "That little brat!" Master Cyclonis screamed.

"Yeah, she can be a little pain like that." Remarked Aerrow as he burst though the door, the rest of the Storm Hawks following him.

Grabbing their energy weapons they pointed them at Master Cyclonis and the Dark Ace.

"Give Serenity back to us Master Cyclonis!" Piper demanded.

"Oh, now why would I do that? I actually don't have a say in the matter. She's, oh yes, Serenity is the Dark Ace's daughter. He decides where she goes. If he wants her to go with you, she'll go with you. If he wants her to stay with him, she'll stay here with them. It's up to Dark Ace." Master Cyclonis calmly answered. "I'd rather have her here and safe with me than in the hands of a bunch of pesky kids!" Dark Ace decided.

Both groups edged closer to each other when a telekinetic pulse knocked both of them back into the walls, knocking the air out of them slightly. Standing back up and rubbing her head, Piper suggested, "I have a better idea. How about we let Serenity decide where she goes?"

"Piper! Do you know what you're saying and we're going to do?!" Aerrow hissed.

"Aerrow! There is no way that she'd pick Master Cyclonis and the Dark Ace over us!" Piper whispered back.

Both groups backed away from her and Serenity looked between them. The group to her right was smiling at her. She stared hard into the redheaded leader's green emerald eyes. She was able to see him rescuing him from under the bush in the trees...Piper causing her to giggle...Finn getting hit in the head with the wrench...everyone watching her. She began to crawl to them and they beamed at her. Stopping, Serenity looked behind her to see the black haired man looking defeated and hurt. Staring into his eyes, the color and shape was exactly the same as her eyes. She was able to see the man with her mother, holding her close to him and his protection surrounding her. This man was her father. Her father was someone she longed to see in the time she lived so far. She remembered Aerrow shoving her into the cupboard to hide her away from this man, her father, only to be rescued by him. He had also proven that he'd protect her from danger. The other group was a bunch of strangers. This man was the man that sired her and loved her mother. If he wouldn't abandon her, she couldn't betray him. Turning around, she began to crawl back towards the Dark Ace. Reaching him, he scooped her up and triumphantly grinned. "Piper! Do you know what you just done?!" shouted Aerrow with a pale face.

"But, it doesn't make sense! Why would she go to the Dark Ace?! Why didn't she come to us?! She was, but then she turned back!" snapped Piper.

"Oh, this means that you walk away and oh, what's her name, Serenity stays with us." boasted Master Cyclonis and Serenity curled up closer to Dark Ace.

She didn't like all of this yelling and competition for her. All she wanted was to be with her father, someone she'd never known. "This isn't over yet!" retorted Aerrow and pointed his blue energy blades at Master Cyclonis and Dark Ace.

"You know, if I was you, I wouldn't do that. Just letting you know my thoughts." A teenage girl's voice recommended and an unknown teenage girl slinked out of the shadows.

* * *

Dun Dun Dunnnnnnnn! Who's the teenage girl? 

I thought it was a sorta unoriginal twist that Serenity picked Dark Ace over the Storm Hawks.

Guys. Don't forget to give me those reviews. Please and thank you:)


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, let's see who this girl is.

Me no own the Storm Hawks.

Loyal readers, give reviews please and thank you.

Enjoy!

* * *

The girl was wearing Cyclonian armor that looked almost exactly like Dark Ace's own Cyclonian armor. Her short black hair hung loosely above her shoulders with a single deep reddish streak hanging in front of her ear as she stared at Aerrow and the Storm Hawks with eyes that looked exactly like Serenity's eyes, except with power hungry hovering in them. "Serenity?" Aerrow breathlessly whispered. 

"Right in front of those eyes you have Sky Knight." Serenity replied as she crossed her arms and leaned on a wall closest to her.

"How'd you grow up so fast?"

"Oh, this is me 13 years into the future. And I'll admit it. Joining my father and Master Cyclonis was the best thing that happened in my life. It's much better than staying with you annoying Storm Hawks and becoming a goody two shoes Storm Hawk."

"Hoe could it be better to be a Cyclonian with the Dark Ace and Master Cyclonis than being a Storm Hawk? We cared about you!"

"That is very true, but being a Cyclonian is so much more exciting and a lot cooler than being part of the Storm Hawks. The future is much more pleasant."

"What? How?"

"Cyclonia controls all of Atmos and you, the second Storm Hawks, were destroyed."

"By who?"

"Me."

"What? Why?"

"It was my duty, my job. I was the one who had to prove myself worthy and make Atmos fear the power of Cyclonia."

"Why'd you do something like that?"

"I was going to be the heir to Cyclonia. When I was old enough of course. I had to secure my position and make my father proud."

"How'd you destroy us?"

"From the first time I was able to hold an energy blade, I was trained to fight...like my Father insisted. He actually trained me personally. At first, when I was little, I thought having Dark Ace for a father was an embarrassing and shameful thing, but as I grew older, I learned that it was the complete opposite...I was proud and honored to be of his blood and personally trained by one of the most feared fighters in the Atmos. I was then one of the most feared warriors that Atmos had ever seen."

"Well, did you come to change it?"

"No. I came to secure it!"

"Serenity! No!" Aerrow cried.

"This is how it's done Storm Hawks. And don't bother taking notes." Serenity finished. She took out a red energy blade. "And I've been trained to show no mercy."

"Well, prepare to see the power of Finn." Finn boasted as he pointed his energy crossbow at her and fired a shot from a frost crystal at her.

Smiling, she effortlessly kicked it back at him and froze his energy crossbow, causing him to drop his weapon. Serenity continued to smile as she picked the energy crossbow and examined it. Piper shrieked, "Serenity! What are you doing?!"

"Oh, I forgot to mention this to you. I'm Dark Serenity." Informed Serenity.

"Oh, that's very original." Finn sarcastically mumbled.

"Hmm? Did you say something Finn?" Serenity asked as she put a fire bolt crystal in the crossbow and then put back the frost crystal and she turned her back to him.

At the last moment, she pointed the crossbow over her shoulder at Finn and fired. Hitting him square in the chest, the blond haired Storm Hawk froze in place, causing Serenity to blow the top of the crossbow and she tossed it away. Junko charged at her as he slammed his fists together and the green light circled them. Yawning, Serenity dodged the punches until Junko was tired out. "Okay, are you actually going to try to hit me?" taunted Serenity as Junko began to pant.

Leaping into the air, she kicked Junko down and knocked the Wallop out. Running to Piper, she leapt into the air, and flipped forwards before she landed in front of her. They began to spar and Piper moaned as she got thrown back into the wall, knocking her unconscious. "Piper!" Aerrow called.

Radarr rushed to bite Serenity's leg when she picked him up and tossed him into a wall that caused him to fall into a crate that sealed with another box on top of it. "Four down, one to go." Serenity remarked and the two of them began to circle each other.

"Look, Serenity. I don't want to fight you." Aerrow informed and Serenity scoffed.

"Is that a sign that you wanna give up?" she replied and lunged at Aerrow.

Their weapons collided and the colors radiated off their faces as they threw their weight against each other. Finally, Aerrow was able to push her back, causing Serenity to skid backwards. Charging back at him, they were soon locked with their weapons against each other again. "Hmm. Not bad...not bad at all. With a bit of refining, maybe I'll make you one of my Commanders. You're nicely trained." Serenity stated.

"I'd rather eat dirt!" Aerrow spat.

Holding one of Aerrow's blades back, his other blue one getting closer to her, Serenity called, "Father! Give me your energy blade!"

Pulling his weapon from around his back with his free hand, he looked at it, then back at her, and threw it to her. Catching it, she narrowly blocked the blade. "Don't go down without a fight do I?" teased Aerrow and Serenity clenched her teeth.

Summoning a newly found strength, she pushed Aerrow back, causing him to slide into a wall. "And I don't lose any fight." Hissed Serenity.

Shakily, Aerrow got back on his feet and preformed his Sky Knight move, the Lightning Claw. Moving out of the way, Serenity leapt onto the walls and began to run on the walls at an intense speed. Attempting to follow her movement, Aerrow got hit in the square of his back, knocking him face first. Struggling to stand up, Serenity performed her own move. A wave of fire knocked Aerrow back into the wall where he slumped onto the floor in a slight daze. Pulling himself up as he supported a bloody nose and a black eye, Aerrow grunted, "Is that...is...that...the best...that...you...got?"

Serenity gave a satisfied grin and shot a red beam from one of the energy blades. Hitting Aerrow, the young Sky Knight crumpled into a heap. Unable to get the strength to stand up, he felt the bitter taste of blood in his mouth as some began to run down from a cut on his lip. Calmly, she walked back to Dark Ace, bowed, and passed him his red energy blade back. "Thank you Father." She thanked and Dark Ace nodded in approval.

"This isn't over yet!" another female voice called and another unknown teenage girl leapt out of the shadows.

* * *

Oh no! Aerrow! 

And here's another girl. Who is she? Dun Dun Dunnnnnnnn!

Reviews please and thank you.


	10. Chapter 10

Alright! I updated! Yay!

I don't own the Storm Hawks

Loyal readers. Reviews please and thank you.

Enjoy

* * *

The new girl's hair was a short dark reddish color pulled back in a ponytail with a single pure white streak hanging in front of her right ear. Her armor was patched like the rest of the Storm Hawks and the symbol of the Storm Hawks was on one of the metal shoulder plates. She stared determinedly at Dark Serenity and their eyes matched the other's eyes perfectly. Coming back to their senses, Piper and Junko rushed to Aerrow as Finn unfroze and Radarr freed himself of his prison. Gathering around their squadron leader, Finn and Junko helped Aerrow lie on his back as Radarr whimpered. Eyeing the blood drenching the red head Sky Knight, Piper found a cloth and began to wipe some of the blood off. There was also a large and nasty cut on his left cheek and a small stream of blood was trickling from his head. There was blood leaking through his clothes ad Piper ripped open a sleeve. There was a large gash on his arm surrounded by several dark purple and black bruises. Aerrow's one leg was turned at a weird and painful angle and Piper held back the feelings of being sick as she continued to wipe up the blood. "Well, who are you?" Dark Serenity demanded, her right hand close to her energy blade. 

"I'm Serenity."

"Oh, then you have to be my evil twin. How dramatic and cliché is that?"

"Who's the evil one? Me?"

"Uh, duh! Can't you figure it out?! You're the goody two shoe twin! I'm supporting Cyclonia and you're supporting the pesky Storm Hawks!"

"Oh, I'm not supporting them...I am a Storm Hawk! I chose to go with the Storm Hawks and not turn back on them."

"Well, in that case, it's obvious about the only way to settle this."

"I'll warn you. Thanks to Aerrow, I'm a Sky Knight!"

"Hmm. Then this won't be so hard. I'm like my Father. I've defeated more Sky Knights than anyone...except for Father. What more is there? Like I said, like father, like daughter. So, are you going to show if you're a real Sky Knight, or you just like pretending?"

"We'll just find out."

"If you're not that sure, I'll go easy on you."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am. Hit me with your best shot Princess!" Dark Serenity hissed as she swiftly grabbed her energy blade and lunged at Serenity.

"Oh, trust me. I will." replied Serenity as she took out her blue energy blade and blocked the attack.

Sparring hand-to-hand, Dark Serenity flew backwards and clenched her teeth as she stood back up. As Serenity fired a shot from her energy blade, Dark Serenity leapt onto the walls. Dodging the attacks as she continued to leap off the walls, she flying kicked Serenity down. Hitting the wall behind her face first, Serenity's energy weapon flew away from her. "So, that's the best you got Sky Knight. Let me tell you, that was pathetic!" Dark Serenity spat.

Seeing Finn's energy crossbow inches away from her, Serenity wiped some of the blood off of her face and began to drag herself to the weapon. Reaching out to it, she barely grasped it and fired five shots from the energy crossbow at Dark Serenity. Effortlessly, Dark Serenity dodged the four shots and kicked back the last one that froze Finn again. "Oh, you're good. I'll give you some credit for that. You're maybe not as pathetic as I thought. Wait. No, you're just as pathetic." Commented Dark Serenity as she walked up to Serenity.

Kicking the energy crossbow out of her hands, Dark Serenity bore her energy blade close to Serenity's neck. Setting baby Serenity beside Master Cyclonis, the Dark Ace walked up to his winning daughter and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Very nice skills. Perfect in fact. Excellent form and technique." Complimented Dark Ace and Dark Serenity smiled.

"Well, I did learn from the best Father." She smiled back.

Looking down at the defeated opponent, Dark Ace instructed, "This is normally the part where you claim victory over her, but since it was her first duel, let her dwell in her defeat for a lifetime."

"Yes Father." Dark Serenity responded and placed her energy blade behind her back.

Beginning to walk away, a voice croaked, "I'm not finished yet!"

Looking behind her, they saw Serenity standing back up. Frowning, Dark Serenity looked at Dark Ace and he ordered, "This time...show no mercy."

Nodding her head, Dark Serenity took out her energy blade as Serenity grabbed hers. Lunging at her opponent, their weapons collided and the light radiated off their faces as they pushed against each other. "Following Daddy's orders like a good little solider eh?" taunted Serenity and blocked an attack.

"It's Father!" Dark Serenity hissed back as she threw another attack.

"You know that inside, all that you wanted to do was see someone that cared about you."

"What?"

"You were afraid to leave. You didn't want to abandon the family...even after all they've done."

"What family are you talking about? If you didn't know, mother's dead and my aunt abandoned me! The only one family I have left is Father!" Dark Serenity continued and they began to push against each other.

"You could've had more. You would've had the Storm Hawks. They cared about you!" Serenity replied.

Sharply turning, Serenity pushed Dark Serenity towards the window. Starting to fall backwards, Dark Serenity grabbed her opponent's wrist and they all heard the shattering of glass breaking. Looking out the window, they saw both of them racing towards each other on rides. Unfreezing, Finn frowned and exclaimed, "Hey! That's my ride!"

Suddenly, Dark Serenity's skimmer flew backwards, breaking through the walls, Serenity's ride following after her. Flying off, Dark Serenity rolled until she hit Dark Ace's legs. Coughing, she gasped for air as blood began to run from her neck and chest. She chocked, "Fath...Father...I...failed...you..."

"You fought bravely." He reassured her and clenched his teeth.

Skidding to a stop, Serenity groaned in pain and she saw the trail of blood that she left behind her. Dragging herself to the Storm Hawks, she collapsed next to Aerrow. Aerrow gasped, "Pipe...Piper...the...the...crystal!"

"Oh! The Healing Crystal!" exclaimed Piper and took out the rare crystal.

"Not today!" called Dark Ace as he took out his clawed whip and cracked it.

The clawed grip grabbed the crystal and it drew back into the Dark Ace's hand. Kneeling beside the injured future Cyclonian, he held the crystal over the wound that instantly healed and Dark Serenity groaned. Across the room, Serenity's eyes turned gold and the Healing Crystal was ripped out of Dark Ace's hand/ Piper caught it and held it over Aerrow's many wounds that began to heal. Regaining his full strength, Aerrow stood up and commented, "Well Dark Ace. I guess that it's your turn."

"Father. No." pleaded Dark Serenity as Dark Ace stood up.

Dark Ace between the girl at his feet and Aerrow. What didn't she want him to fight the Sky Knight? "Why not?" he asked.

"This is when it happened. You have to stay close to me as a baby," she instructed, "let him come to you."

Stepping back to his infant daughter, Dark Ace held up his energy blade and beckoned for Aerrow to come and fight. Ignoring the advice he heard that was given to his opponent, Aerrow charged at the Dark Ace. Taking a couple of steps away from the baby, all of them saw both of the future Serenity had disappeared. Beginning to viciously spar against Aerrow, the redheaded Sky Knight gestured to Piper to move forward. Nodding, Piper rushed towards Serenity. Master Cyclonis and Piper took out their energy staffs and Master Cyclonis blocked an attack from Piper. Quietly, Junko, Finn, and Radarr snuck behind the duelers to Serenity. Noticing Dark Ace take a couple of steps closer to the baby causing the trio to gulp and Junko quietly called, "Serenity. Over here. Come here. Come here to Uncle Junko."

Dark Ace took another step closer to Serenity. "Hey. Serenity. Remember me? The goof?" Finn whispered and Serenity gave a small giggle.

Pushing Aerrow back, Dark Ace risked a backwards glance and took another back to Serenity. This wasn't about the future power of Cyclonia. He wanted her to stay with him. She'd broken though to a part of him that he rarely shown to anyone. That baby was his daughter. The reason he wanted her to be with him was that he cared about her and her well being, making sure she was safe and protected. The only reason that he didn't know about her sooner was because of him, that he broke Mandragora's heart. The only reason that his daughter was still alive was because Mandragora was able to forgive him, her love for him so strong after everything that he did to her. Even when he was away from her, he would always drop by Terra Mesa to make sure his love was safe. When he learned about the attack on the Interceptors by Repton and his Raptors, he immediately went on a thunder run to Terra Mesa. Searching through the many bodies, he found her lying peacefully in a slumber that she'd never be able to wake up from. It was still on her hand, a golden ring on her finger that he gave her, with a single diamond in it. He had to keep Serenity safe and with him. Quickly, he scooped up Serenity and held her close to him. "Dark Ace. Put down the kid and we'll leave." Bartered Aerrow.

"No!" Dark Ace replied and held Serenity closer as he looked for a way of escape.

* * *

That was a little bit dramatic eh? 

Reviews needed :D


	11. Chapter 11

Updated:)

I don't own the Storm Hawks or anything about it.

Enjoy and gimme a lot of reviews:)

* * *

Master Cyclonis clenched her teeth as she took out her red crystal and disappeared in a flash of red light. Seeing himself completely surrounded, the Dark Ace stashed his red energy blade behind his back and rushed to the window. Diving out of it, he landed on his Talon Switchblade Elite and revved the engine. Zooming over the edge, it transformed into flying mode and he began to maneuver away from the tower. Looking behind him with clenched teeth, he held Serenity closer to him as he saw the Storm Hawks and the Condor advancing on him. Pulling down, he began to barrel down into the Wastelands. Seeing Aerrow still following him, he clenched his teeth even harder in frustration as he avoided a flying flaming rock. "You little brats won't take no for an answer would you?" the Dark Ace thought and he avoided another rock. 

Moving Serenity up in front of him, he dug through the pouch on his leg as he continued to avoid more flying rocks and pulled out a range of crystals. The Dark Ace looked behind him again and tossed a bright purple crystal behind him. Barrel rolling to avoid it, Aerrow risked a backwards glance to see the crystal hit a rock and mutate it into a thin dust that blew away. Throwing a hot pink crystal, it exploded into two more replicas of the Dark Ace and they shuffled themselves around. Taking out his energy blades, Aerrow fired two shots that hit the decoy Dark Aces and they disappeared. Skidding to a stop that nearly threw him and Serenity out of his ride, the Dark Ace turned around to face Aerrow. "Give Serenity back to me Dark Ace!" demanded Aerrow.

"Don't you get it Sky Knight?! I'm not handing my daughter over to you!" responded the Dark Ace.

Tossing a bright salmon colored crystal into the air above him, the crystal exploded into a chalky peach dust. Pulling to a stop, Aerrow and Radarr coughed on the dust as they heard another crystal being placed in a ride. When the air cleared enough for Radarr or Aerrow could see, the Dark Ace and Serenity were gone and Aerrow gave a loud yell of frustration.

* * *

Is it just me, or was that a really, really, really, short chapter. I'm sorry, I'll try to make the next one longer. 

Gimme those reviews!


	12. Chapter 12

Yay! Updated!

I don't own Storm Hawks.

Review and enjoy!

* * *

Aboard the Condor, Aerrow got off his ride, tossed his twin blue energy blades away from him, and fumed, "ARGH!!! He got away! And he's got Serenity too! How are we gonna find him now?! He could be anywhere in the Atmos!" 

"Aerrow. Have you ever thought that he actually wanted Serenity to stay with him?" Piper timidly pointed out.

"Piper! How naive are you?!"

"Aerrow! I'm serious!"

"So am I!"

"Uh, Piper, news flash for you!"

"What?!"

"Uh, Piper! Were you watching that fight?! Did you see her?! She seriously kicked my tail without a sweat! Do you know how much power Master Cyclonis and the Dark Ace have now?!"

"Aerrow! I know! But the way he cared about her...he didn't want her out of his sight. The way he looked when she started to go to us...he was so upset and defeated!"

"Piper! It's the Dark Ace! You should know that it was an act!"

"Aerrow! The look in his eyes...it wasn't an act! He was seriously worried about her going with us!"

"Piper! You read the letter that Starling's sister left her! She didn't want the Dark Ace to know about Serenity! She didn't want the Dark Ace to know that she had their child!" shouted Aerrow.

"Aerrow! Please! Stop shouting already! Let me-" Piper requested as she rubbed her head.

At that moment, the hatchet slowly open and a purple Interceptor Slip-Wing Fighter Ultra landed relatively smooth near them. Leaping off her ride, Starling started, "Well, Master Cyclonis still had me being tailed by two Talon idiots that weren't that hard to take care of. So, where's Serenity? I'd love to see the little darling again. And I would be surprised if she doesn't want to see me again!"

"Yeah Piper. Why don't you tell her exactly where Serenity is?" sneered Aerrow.

"Oh, uh, Starling. We weren't, uh, expecting you, to come see us, so uh. We, um, well, it's actually rather hard to explain. Well, it's kinda hard, I don't know how to put this, but, um, the Dark Ace, he kinda, um, has Serenity with him." stammered Piper and a red glow began to fill her cheeks as Aerrow glared at her.

"Oh, well, that's actually wanted to talk to you about. Manadragora, or my older sister, she left one more note for me. I only found it a couple of hours ago. It said, that if the Dark Ace got Serenity, leave Serenity with him. Mainly saying, letting a mother say, let her daughter be with her father." continued Starling.

"Why?" Piper asked.

"Both of them loved each other with all their heart. Then, they had a big fight and left each other and my sister got hurt. I guess a few days before she died, she forgave him."

"So, simply let Serenity stay with the Dark Ace?" Piper questioned.

Starling answered, "Yes."

"You haven't seen the future her! The one where she stays with the Dark Ace! You didn't see what was going to happen to her!" exploded Aerrow.

"Aerrow. Some people would change the future if they saw it." Starling sincerely spoke. "And I have to leave now. I have to go deal with Repton. Him and his Raptors are attacking another squadron that called for a hand."

Watching her get back on her ride, the hatchet opened and both members of the Storm Hawks waved as Starling zoomed off the Condor and her ride turned into flying mode.

* * *

Gimme those reviews guys! I need them! 


	13. Chapter 13

Updated!

I tried to make this one more romantic and sad. Someone wanted me to.

Gimme reviews and enjoy!

* * *

Soaring smoothly above the trees of Terra Mesa, the Dark Ace landed in a clearing of trees. Turning his ride into bike mode, he began to weave through the thick forest of trees and rode into an emerald green field. Smoothly sliding to a stop, he got off his ride and picked Serenity up. Finding a cemetery surrounded by an old iron fence, he pushed the iron door with a creak and entered the place for the dead to rest in peace. Closing the gate again, he began to look and walk among the different graves. Stopping in front of an elegantly designed marble gravestone, the Dark Ace kneeled in front of it and his blood red eyes filled with sadness and grief. Setting Serenity down, he looked deep into her own blood red eyes and it was though she was reading his emotions because she too, her eyes filled with sadness. Plucking a peach rose from a bush nearby, he removed a wilted red rose from the base of the gravestone and replaced it with the peach rose. He began to stare longingly at the small oval picture of a beautiful woman that this elegant marble grave belonged to. She had twinkling sky blue eyes and her hair was a deep reddish color. Standing back up, he scooped up Serenity and walked back to his ride. Getting back on it, he changed his Talon Switchblade Elite into flying mode and soared into the sky. He always came to this graveyard, always the same grave. At least once a month, he would come here and fix the grave to perfection. It was the only thing that he could do for her; it was the closest thing that he would be able to get to her, his Mandragora. This time, his mission was the clearest it has ever been and the most challenging…take care of Serenity. He had to…for Mandragora…and himself…

* * *

Snap! It's so short! Anyway, I thought it was rather romantic and sad.

This is the final chapter. Hope you enjoyed the story.

Reviews please and thank you.


End file.
